The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a power generation apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a power generation apparatus including a boiler feedwater pump turbine control system configured to dynamically adjust output in response to power grid demands.
Conventional boiler feedwater pump turbines (BFPTs) are designed to provide pressure for pumping water for boiler applications. BFPTs are coupled to a boiler feed pump in, e.g., a conventional power generation system, and may provide mechanical energy to the boiler feed pump so that the feed pump can provide water to a boiler. A conventional BFPT has two pressure inlet capabilities. In the normal mode of operation, the conventional BFPT uses low-pressure steam (e.g., approximately 175 pounds-per-square-inch gauge steam) to power its operation, where high-pressure steam is used as a supplement when greater horsepower is required to pump water to the boiler. In some cases, the conventional BFPT can be started using high-pressure steam from the boiler. However, conventional BFPTs struggle to adapt to demand for flexible power responses, and can be inefficient.